


Entry #1 for TRSB 2020

by Alasse_m



Series: Collection of fanart for Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Fanart, Gen, Kidnap Dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: A small, lighthearted moment between Maedhros, Maglor and the twins
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitmo & Maglor | Makalaurë & Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur
Series: Collection of fanart for Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900150
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	Entry #1 for TRSB 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Grundy's [lovely story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243014) based on this!


End file.
